spirited away the next genaration: Water flowers
by Lime Green Lioness
Summary: When the family angel joined is in danger and the man she loved is dead grown up angel must find new love in the man that killed her soulmate and save her dead soulmates sisters. Part 2 of spirited away the next gen.
1. Chapter 1

The lights in the streets flickered on; the spirits began to come out.

Angel was out fixing the lighting on the bridge;

it had been 3 years since she turned 14, and she had grown up quite a bit. Her body was shaped like a woman and her eyes had got longer and more majestic looking, angel now had long red lips and was extremely beautiful.

She sighed tucking her hair behind her ear, "10 years" the 17 and a half year old mummer under her breath. It had also been a year since Nuka and sanity went off to war in a far off place in the spirit world.

She knew the odds of Nuka coming back alive were slim but she ignored the chances and hoped for the best for her dear friends.

"What are you all sad about" said a cat behind her, but it wasn't Nightsky it was adult charms. "I'm scared for him" Angel said,

"You're still in love with Nuka? Even after what he did?" charms said with no emotion in her high pitched yet clam voice.

"I don't think getting so drunk he kissed kalea was the best decision he made but hey he was drunk" angel laughed.

"Did you ever sleep with him?" charms asked feeling the need to teas her friend.

"NO!" angel yelped, "And he was okay with that?" charms said "I suppose so" angel said, angel coughed "Anyway how are these lights" angel asked.

"Did you just change the subject?" charms giggled "Yes or I though I did" angel said.

Neither notest Haku and Lin standing on the bridge laughing at them. Angel turned "DADDY! LIN! Hi" she yelped blushing and trying to hide it; Lin just laughed and walked away.

"Angel I need to talk to you" Haku said pulling he aside. "What is it now daddy?" she asked, "Angel something has happened that your going to like." Haku said. "What?" she asked. "You're mother is back" Haku said "WHAT?" angel yelped,

"You heard me! Your mother has been brought back to life" haku said with a smile.

(CHAPPY 1, I bet you'll like 0.0 or your jaws hit the ground. Me: 'sits in front of TV' 'turns head toward you' CHIHIROS BACKKKKKKKKKKK))


	2. Chapter 2

Angel and Haku keep waiting for chihiro to arrive again; it would take about a month for her to get out of the hospital.

That same evening that angel found out about her mom, there was more good news, the war was over and the young men were heading home, angel waited worried as she watched the many boys exist the train.

That was until she felt something tie its arms around her, "Remember me?" Nuka asked kissing her neck. "NUKA! YOU'RE OKAY" angel cheered happily, she hugged him really tight. "You scared me so much" she wisped "I know I'm sorry." Nuka said

"I missed you!" Nuka said sadly, "I missed you too" angel said, she kissed him on the lips and they kissed for a few seconds then Nuka leaned his head over marking it look like he was kissing her ear "Meet me in the abandon chambers at midnight." He whispered she nodded.

Later that night.

Angel slipped from her room and down below the basement into the abandoned chambers were she meet Nuka, angel sat down on the bed and looked up at Nuka.

Nuka sat down beside her (WARNING: MAKE OUT SEEN!)

Angel kissed Nuka on the cheek and nuzzled into him, Nuka kissed angel on the lips, and both deepened the kiss, Nuka held angel's waist and ran his hands along her hips. She reached back and ran her hands in his hair.

Angel stopped and pulled away "I'm sorry I just don't want to get too far." Angel said Nuka nodded in understanding. He hugged her and put his head on her head.

"Your okay with that" said angel "yes angel, I love you and I never wanted to rush you" Nuka said nuzzling her. "I love you too" angel said, and they fell asleep wile hugging eatchother.

(Awwwwww sweet chappy. Hehe nuka's back.)


	3. Chapter 3: This chap is rated M

(Chappy 3 M-Kay! Lol this is written in angel's p.o.v))

My eyes opened, I tried to move but Nuka had me pinned to the bed, Leave it up to cutie Zillah to smother me, I laughed at my thoughts and woke him up, his Black Panther ears twitched and he smiled at me. His eyes stayed closed (Heh Nuka was cute as a baby is cute now!), I kissed his lips softly.

"Mm I'm guessing that's you angel" he said, It was still night. I laid on top of Nuka. He blushed, "Yeah angel here" I said kissing his neck. "Why are you blushing" she asked. "Because. I…. kind of…. UH….." Nuka said trying to speak between his girl's acts of love.

"What? I'm a turning you on or something?" angel asked, Nuka was 16 shades of red when he nodded,

Angel blushed too "Oops sorry" she said "no it's okay, here I have an idea" Nuka said. Angel tipped her head,

Nuka looked her straight in the eye "If your uncomfortable what with I'm about to do just say so okay?" Nuka said moving her hair. Angel nodded; he slowly removed her kimono bottom so she was in her underwear ((worry not peoples they won't go 'all the way' only half way! Hehehehhehehhehe)).

He took off his pants so he was in his boxers.

He moved angel so she was sitting not too far from a sensitive area.

"Ready?" he asked, angel was bright red but she nodded.

He held her hips and pushed her so she was sitting on the area, he blushed and laid his head back with a smirk on his face as he began to rub her back a forth. Angel closed her eyes and smiled both of them were enjoying it.

(Eww but aww at the same time.)

(okay this was a lemony like chappy so hope you liked it.)


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours later it was morning.

Nuka and angel made there way down the halls to the dining room

Everyone was sitting around a table looking sad.

"Why is everyone so sad?" angel sad after she smiled. "We have some bad news" Sanity said sadly, Nuka looked at everyone at the same time,

He stayed close to angel incase she needed a shoulder to cry on. "Angel, your father is dead" Lin said,

Tears came up in angel's eyes, "How? Why? When?" angel cried she turned and nuka rapid his arms around her.

"Last night" Said bou (Yubabas first born son) "He was killed in a fight" Lin said "With who" angel said not letting go of nuka. Lin opened her mouth to speak "I think angel needs sometime to cool off before you explain Lin" Nightsky said.

"Nuka would you please take angel to her room" Yubaba said (yeah everyone is there).

Nuka nodded he pulled angel up the stairs and into her room, angel then started to let out the sobs she was holding deep inside. "That's it let it all out" Nuka said softly,

She was hugging nuka so hard that if he was in panther forum his eyes would pop out of his head.

Ange keep crying for hours so long Nuka fell asleep on angel's soft bed,

angel finely clamed down she was still said so she walked over from the window she was staring out of and laid next to nuka and cried herself to sleep.

Nuka rolled over I his sleep and put his long arms around angel like a teddy bear.

(so Haku died…… sorry for the evilly short chappy, the next one will be longer because it will have a look at how and why Haku died.)


	5. Chapter 5: The break up

"Angel….Angel wake up sweetie" Nuka said kissing angel's neck angel smiled at first then kissed nuka back. She sat up,

it was just a dream. She had dreamed both her parents were still alive, she was right about her mom she discovered that when she looked up at the door and there stood chihiro.

"Hi dear!" Chihiro chirped happily, Angel jumped up and walked over "M-m-m-m-m-mommy?" she asked "Yes angel its me" chihiro said angel hugged her mother. "You heard about daddy right?" angel said "what about me?" said a voice behind chihiro.

"Daddy! Your still alive." Angel said Haku nodded

"I was brought back to life a month ago" Haku said "Oh gosh how long have I been sleeping" angel asked

"For half a year" Chihiro said. "HOLY CROW!" angel yelled.

"Sadly you missed it" Nuka said "WHAT?" angel yelled "Both Distend and sanity were murdered" Nuka said.

"How?" angel asked "No one knows" Nuka said.

"All we know is Yubaba was so upset she put both of us back to work, only I'm her new apprentice and you're a cleaning girl" Nuka said,

Both chihiro and Haku had gone down to the lower parts of the bath house and nuka and angels were alone.

"Nuka why would you want to be her apprentice?" Angel asked

" Don't you remember how mush trouble my dad got into when he was her right hand man?" Angel added.

"Yes I know but still she's a changed woman" He said

"I would have thought you'd be happy for me" he added getting a slightly annoyed tone in his voice.

"Nuka you don't understand" Angel said "OH NO I UNDERSTAND It's over angel! Get to work" he barked.

Angel looked at the ground she tied her hair back and put on a woman's uniform and went down, Kalea was scrubbing the big bath tub and angel was assigned as her helper.

"Angel? No way! You're up!" Kalea yelped happily, angel sighted. Just then a frog dude ran over to the two girls. "Miss angel Yubaba wants to see you" he said

(uh-oh what does Yubaba want with angel? Find out soon)


	6. Chapter 6

A few minutes later yubaba heard a knock on her door,

"IN!" yubaba yelled, angel opened the door and walked in the old eary office

"Ah angel how nice to see your dear child" said Zeniba who was seated in a chair next to the desk.

"Oh cram it you old softy," Yubaba barked at her sister,

"Uh hi?" angel said.

"SIT DOWN" yubaba brought a chair over and tripped angel making her fall on her butt into the chair.

"JAN CALL OUR GESTS IN HERE!" yubaba yelled

"SHE MENT TO ADD PLEASE!" Zeniba yelled after her, angel was laughing under her breath.

Three men and a woman walked in, angel raised an eyebrow.

"Angel these people are from the academy of warrior spirits." Yubaba said, one of the men shook angel's hand "It's a grate honor to finely meet you miss angel" he said,

"As your boss has kindly said, we are the spokespersons for the academy of young warrior spirits, We have heard remarkable tales of your bravery and insist you join our fine school to get the training you need to fight in wars thought out the western parts of the spirit world" Said the woman.

"So angel we'll give you a choice, Go off to warrior school or stay here and be bossed around by your Ex." Yubaba said.

Meanwhile angel was amazed at how quickly word of her break up with Nuka went.

"Were do I sign up?" angel asked the woman, "Right here" she handed angel a pen and a paper, "What about my parents" angel asked. "We already ran it by them and they said it was up to you" The second man said.

So angel sighed her name and went upstairs to her room to pack and get ready for her trip to the academy the next day.

She was in the middle of packing when Nuka stormed in her room "Do you mind?" angel hissed, "YES I DO!" Nuka barked

"I CAN'T BELIVE YOUR PUTTIN YOUR LIFE ON THE LINE LIKE THAT" he yelled,

"Why would you care?" angel asked.

"I mean it's over right?" Angel added.

"Angel I lost my temper I'm sorry nothing I said" he was cut off by angel

"WHAT WAS TRUE? SO YOUR NOT PUTTING YOUR NECK AT RISK BY WORKING BESIDE YUBABA!" angel yelled,

"Get out of my room!" she hissed when Nuka said nothing in reply.

Tears were welled up in angel's eyes "GO GET OUT OF MY ROOM" she yelled,

Nuka hung his head and left, Haku and chihiro watched as the sad young man wallowed out of their daughter's room. Both shook their heads.

(Awwwww to bad poor Nuka, Maybe she'll meet a cuter guy! 'wink' 'hint hint ')


	7. Chapter 7

((Here is an intro to some of the new carries coming in the next chappy.

Christiana is based on me.

Alana is based on my friend Alicia,

Ella is based on the sun.

Kyle is based on the middle boy in my 3 consents;

Riel is based on Kyle's big brother riley

And Risk is a older version of my little consent nick

Hope you like the new cast.

Of cores none of the real People are spirits duh! ))

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It seemed like no time at all till it was the next day.

"Angel please think about this" Nuka barked, angel was loading her stuff into the bus, "I'm sorry nuka but I made up my mind" angel said,

"Good bye" she wisped as got on the bus, she sat down in a empty seat and a blonde haired girl sat next to her, "Hi!" the girl said "Hello I'm angel" angel said.

"I'm Esmeralda Ella lane" the girl said "But you can call me Ella" she added,

"Nice to meet you Ella why are you going to this academy what type of spirit are you?" angel asked.

"I'm a sun spirit." Ella said with a smile, "Wow, I'm part river spirit" angel said "Cool so you're the 'angel'?" Ella said "Huh? What do you mean?" angel asked

"I've heard so much about your bravery and your breed; they say you're the daughter of Chihiro and Haku" Ella said "Well there right" Angel said "WOW!" Ella said in amazement.

Angel looked out the window as the bus started to move she waved to her mom and dad and ex.

3 hours later they were at the academy.

Some nice people took the students bags, the students were escorted to the main hall were.

"WELCOME STUDENTS!" yelled a teacher "I'm Miss Frey (yes one of real old teachers)" She said bowing, a girl called Christiana smiled, Ella and angel looked at each other.

"Now let's meet your fellow students" said a male teacher,

"Sir Kyle why don't you start" Miss Frey said,

Kyle turned and bowed "I'm Kyle" he said "I'm 8 and I'm a earth spirit" he said

"Riel your next" Miss Frey said, Riel bowed "I'm riel, I'm 9 and I'm an earth spirit" he said.

"Christiana"

"I'm Christiana, I'm 11 almost 12 and I'm a water spirit" she said

"Alana"

"I'm Alana and I'm a wind spirit" Alana said bowing "I'm 13 soon to be 14" she added walking back over toward the other students.

"And risk then Jake"

"I'm risk! I'm 6 and I'm an earth spirit" he said happily skipping back to his brothers.

"Jake"

A tall black haired boy stood up and walked up to the front,

"I'm Jake, I'm 18 and I'm a fire spirit" he said. He looked at angel then everyone else and went over and stood by Kyle, riel and risk.

Angel and Ella introduced themselves then the students were assorted to there chambers,

Riel and risk were put up in the same room.

Alana and Christiana were put up in the same room.

Kyle and Ella were in the same room.

And angel and Jake were put in the same room.

(so we've meet the students, sorry it took me so long but that was a long chappy)


	8. Chapter 8

For 16 months the students trained and the more they worked together the closer they all got just the 8 of them all working with each other.

"ALANA PASS ME THE WIRE CLIPERS" Christiana yelled Alana did as she was told; "Now chrissy you have to choose witch one to cut! Hurry!" angel yelped

"PICK THE RED ONE!" yelled risk, "no cuz the blue one!" Riel said in a load bark "SHUT UP AND LET HER THINK!" angel yelled.

"CHRISSY WE HAVE ONLY 18 SECONDS!" Jake yelped, "OKAY OKAY!" Christiana yelped, she slowly cut the red one and the boom was deactivated "Phew!" all the kids said at the same time.

"Lovely work students, class dismissed have a grate weekend" Miss Frey said, all the kids rushed into the main hall

"Chris!" Kyle yelled at his consent as she ran down the hall,

"KYLE WE HAVE TO TAKE A WALK OVER TO RISK'S ROOM TO SEE IF HE CAN REALLY RIDE THE ROBO BULL!" Christiana yelled (lol sounds like one of our real conversations).

Jake and angel walked back to there room.

"Why are you so quite all of a sudden?" Jake asked, "I'm worried about how nuka's going to take the news when I get home" angel said quietly "Nuka?" Jake asked, "My ex remember" angel said.

"If he's your ex then he shouldn't be too worried about us dating" Jake said, Angel sighed "I hate it when you're right" she said, Jake laughed and kissed angel on the head.

They got back to there room, angel sighed and took her favourite place in the room, a bench like chair attached to the window,

And she looked out the 5 story window and watched as the snow fell into the grass below the building.

Jake watched her from across the room, he stood up and sat across from her and hugged his knees, "What wrong now?" Jake asked,

Charms who had come with angel when she first arrived sat in her cat bed watching the couple.

"I'm okay nothings wrong" angel said, "Do you want to cuddle?" Jake asked in a soft voice, angel nodded.

Jake got up and moved over abit; angel crawled between Jake and the window and snuggled close to him.

She placed her head on the window and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Later on that evening angel awoke, she smiled. Jake had moved her to his bed and was sleeping with his arms around her. She kissed him and he opened his deep fiery red eyes.

Angel stood up and so did Jake, turned on the light and went over she pulled out a scroll from under her bed and started reading.

"Whatcha reading?" Jake asked, "I'm studding the art of war and fighting" angel said calmly , Jake shook his head, 'she always has her nose in a scroll' he thought.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day

The students said good bye to there friends, and were sent there sprint ways to the bus. Angel and Jake talked and angel was going to live with Jake and his siblings, first they had to tell her parents and everyone else, so they showed up at the bath house everyone was so happy to see angel.

"ANGEL!" Kalea yelled hugging her friend

Chihiro and Haku both went over to see there daughter, wile on her trip angel had turned 19. Kalea went back in the bath house and left, Chihiro, Haku, Nuka, Jake and angel alone.

"Hi sweetie!" chihiro said hugging her little girl, Haku ruffled angel's hair like he always did.

Nuka waited till Chihiro and Haku backed off then poked angel, "Hi nuka" angel said calmly

"Angel I need to talk to you" Nuka said

"Wait nuka I have to talk to my parents" angel said.

"Mom, Dad" she said

"What angel?" both asked at the same time,

"Now that I'm 19 I'm going to live with my boyfriend Jake" angel said grabbing Jake's arm.

Haku and chihiro looked at each other,

"If that's what makes you happy dear" they both said at the same time, they looked at each other and laughed (lol in hate it when people say the same thing at the same time)

Nuka had a blank look on his face, "thanks mommy you too daddy!" Angel said,

"Nuka" angel said

"What?" nuka asked with no feelings in his voice?

"Would you please tell everyone else?" angel asked "Yeah will do" nuka said walking back in the bath house.

"Wait nuka what did you want to tell me?" angel asked,

Nuka stopped and looked at angel, " Come with me for a second" nuka said, Jake didn't look like he liked that idea " Don't worry Jake I'll be right back." Angel said,

Haku and Chihiro watched as angel walked away, "Soooo your name is Jake?" chihiro said trying to start a conversation.

Behind the bath house

"Now tell me what you wanted to say" angel said

"I wanted to come clean" he said

"What do you mean?" angel asked

"Wile we were going steady, I …kinda …… well too make what I'm trying to say easier, cheated" he said

"WHAT!" angel yelled, she looked upset

"Angel I-"

"You told me you loved me" angel said quietly.

She turned and walked away with tears in her eye. She wiped her eyes and tried to hide the fact she was crying, she came near her parents who at the time looked pleased with there offspring's choice in males.

Haku looked at angel and seen right through his daughter's act, "Angel what's wrong?" Haku asked, "Oh nothing I'll be alright" angel said. "Jake lets go" she said, "Bye mommy bye daddy!" angel said "Bye sweetie" they said at the same time again.

The couple made there way to the train on a special cart the bath house installed a few years ago.


	10. Chapter 10

Angel sighed as her and Jake made there way to the back of the train, Jake looked out the window. "Isn't the sunset beautiful?" he said looking out the window right by his head.

"Yeah" angel said closing her eyes and laying her now heavy head on his shoulder.

Jake smiled at her, "Are you sure your sisters won't dislike me?" angel said

"You kitten? Who could ever hate you?" he asked, angel laughed at the use of her pet name, "As I was saying" he interrupted her giggle fit

"Nope they like everybody" he said,

"What are their names again?" angel asked

"Kari and Hallelujah or Haley as she prefers to be called" he said

"Strange names" angel said

"Strange parents" Jake laughed

Angel shook her head at Jake's comment and fell fast asleep.

When angel awoke she was in a large bed, she had been changed into a night gown and when she looked to the left she was sleeping in a bed with Jake who looked adorable in pjs. Angel smiled; her green eyes looked around the room.

The walls and everything in the place was dark, 'Wow its Jake's personally all in one' Angel thought. The next morning Jake showed angel around, it was a large home. It seemed a lot like the bath house, it was dark in places and light in places.

Then angel meet Jake's little sisters Haley and Kari, Haley was the little devil and Kari was the little angel. Angel wondered around the place followed by clash, one of Jake's red Doberman's puppies, who had grown quite fond of angel, Jake told angel if she wanted she could have the little pup and ofcorse she was more then happy to gain another pet.

Charms and Nightsky stayed with Haku and chihiro so if not for the pup angel would have no animal companions.

7 months later.

Haley, Kari and angel were quite close. Poor Jake was out numbered.

Jake yawned and enjoyed the sun through the stain glass window in the living room Jake was sitting in his chair staring at the roof. Haley, angel and kari had been concreed with Jake's behaviour. ((what's wrong with Jake? Whats going to happen? Read chapter 10 to find out.))


	11. Chapter 11: Snow bound wood

Later that evening angel started to poke Jake because he had started to make weird noises as they sleep in his bed,

When he turned his head angel gasped.

His face had streams of red blood flowing down his cheeks from his rose red eyes, angel stood up and started to back away; her white nightgown was drenched in his blood.

She grabbed for her hair tie on the dresser she had just backed into. "J-J-Jake! What's wrong?" Angel asked pulling open her dour and grabbing a cross and her normal kimono.

"A-a-angel I can't see!" he said holding his eyes, suddenly Jake's teeth turned into fangs. He stood up and began to walk toward angel baring long white blood stained fangs, Angel flue through the door and dashed down the corridor , she stopped and broke open Haley and Kari's room,

The two girls looked up at there future sister in law. "KARI HALEY WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW! YOU'RE BROTHER HAS BECOME A MONSTER!" angel yelled.

The three girls ran down the hall toward the front door.

The two younger girls began to pant, they were tired already! Angel grabbed both there hands "On the count of 3 run" angel said "ONE TWO THREE!" she yelped,

the girls were seen as nothing but a blur as they ran out the front door. (THANK GOODNESS SHE TAKES HER POWERS AFTER HAKU!)

The moment the girls were a mile from there home they stopped to breath,

Falling on her knees in the snow angel was panting like there was no tomorrow.

"HOLY COW! THAT WAS SO KOOL! WE WERE LIKE AHHHHH AND YOU WERE LIKE ZOOOOOOM AND WE WERE LIKE AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Haley yelled overwhelmed with excitement.

After angel stopped panting she stood, her legs were freezing and she was petrified from her horror show with Jake in the bedroom.

She wiggled her toes and realized her blue slippers were soaked with blood and water

She was still amassed she had run that far that fast, "YO! ANGEL! ITS COLD OUT HERE WERE DO WE GO!" yelled Kari.

The pound of many feet not far away made the adrenalin she was running on take over completely, Panting she wished this nightmare was over.

It was obverse who she was for the color of her eyes and hair didn't lie, she was eldest child of Haku and chihiro Angel's twin sister. Her hair was a very dark green her eyes were the same color as her mothers.

Marja disappeared when she was a year old; chihiro gave up looking for her when she was supposed to be 2.

Sen just told angel the girl in the baby pictures next to her was just a distinct consent. And angel believed her (heh dummy).

Angel led Haley and Kari through the woods, the same woods her unknown sister wondered through as well.

"Angel-chan I'm scared its dark and the trees look creepy!" Kari said. Angel looked at the eight year olds and sighed. "We'll find a way though soon then we can find a place to sleep _I hope_" angel whispered the last part of her sentence.

Haley yawned; Kari stopped and started to cry her feet were cold from the knee high snow. Angel sighed 'After all this I'm informing Jake I'm never having kids' angel thought (oh you think so eh muhahahahahaha).

Lol so angel hates kids now LOL as if. Oh parted me I've lost my marbles! 'Grabs bag of marbles off floor' 'cough' anyway hope you liked this chappy.


	12. Chapter 12: Horsemen

Angel looked Kari in the eyes

She turned her head as she heard hoof beats in the distance, "Horsemen?" She said to herself. Her eyes shimmered in the light of the full moon.

She looked at the twin girls as they hugged eatchother in fear of the dark. Angel hid the girls in an abandoned tree house, "Stay here" she said,

"Wait! How do we know you'll come back for us?" Haley said hissing, "Don't be foolish! You guys are like my little sisters I would never abandon you!" Angel said sternly.

She went into the tree house and changed into her normal kimono. She then climbed down the latter to the ground and headed toward the sounds of many horsemen not to far away.

A few moments later she seen them, they had many men to there disposal. Angel stepped out of the shadows and into the light "THERE SHE IS!" Cried one man,

"GET HER SHE WOUNT ESCAPE THIS TIME" one man yelled, before she could speck they had her tied down with rope and came at her with knifes, letting out a scream angel wiggled and tried to escape!

"STOP!" cried a monk in the group "THIS IS NOT MARJA THIS IS A INNONCE WOMAN SEEKING OUR HELP!" he added,

The men looked closer they notest she had green eyes and brown highlights in her hair.

"Oh dear lord, our apologies miss, how can we help you?" Said/asked one man.

"I was wondering if any of you knew were me and my younger friends could take shelter." Angel said. The men untied her,

Her and 3 other horsemen went back to the tree house to get the girls, angel climbed the rope and gasped the girls were gone!

'What should I do?' angel asked herself.

((sorry I know its short, but I'll make the next chappy longer pinkie promise bah bye for now ))


	13. Chapter 13: Goodbye girls

**Otay peeps sorry I did not update in a wile! My uncle moved and took the computer and the rest of my story with him in the guest settings anyway things are about to get very…How shall I put this….SAD…… **

**I hope you like tear drippers because we are about to find out what happened to Jake and why he went crazy , the rest of angel' story will continue after this bloody M rated chapter muhahahaha **

**99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

**Blood dripped along his pj top as his now red lips gasped for air. **

**His fire red eyes flickered open as he sat up trying to recall how he got in the dark room he was now in.**

"**Angel? Haley? Kari?" he called more blood gushed through his mouth. He hunched over as the pain that went along with the blood seeped deep in his stomach.**

"**Does it hurt Jake?" sneered a familiar male voice "N-Nuka" Jake whimpered recalling angel's ex boyfriend **

"**N-N-N-NUKA what are you doing to me?" Jake cried more blood gushed from his lips he cried out in pain. **

"**I'm sorry jakie boy but aim just following yubabas orders." Nuka said when he stepped from the shadows his normally gold/amber eyes were redder then Jake's.**

"**AWNER ME" Jake roared more blood gushed from his lips, **

**Nuka chuckled as if Jake's grate pain was giving him grate joyfulness.**

"**Why… I'm draining you with venom of cores" Nuka said "HUH?" Jake barked. **

"**Wile you and angel were sleeping my henchmen sunk in your home and ejected venom into your tummy, your insides are bleeding because of the damage the venom is doing to you organs" Nuka said **

"**YOU SICK BASTRED" Jake yelled almost all his blood had been drained at this point Nuka smirked.**

"**Once again I must remind you I'm only following out yubabas orders" Nuka said and with that he left Jake to die. **

**Jake was chained to the bed so he couldn't escape, he sighed "I'm sorry angel…" he whispered. Jake began to hum a lullaby his mother use to sing to him when he was a baby. **

**(Yes the following song is from the movie Anastasia) **

"**Dancing bears" he whispered trying not to lose anymore blood**

"**Painted wings" he added **

"**Things I almost remember things my heart use to know" **

"**Once upon a December" he keep singing. **

**A few moments later he had finished the song was almost dead. **

"**Goodbye…… girls" he whispered and with that he fell into a deep sleep witch he would never awake from. **


	14. Chapter 14: The news and haku's reaction

So So sorry peeps! I Got some big time writers block and didn't know what to do! Btw I have a warning 4 u there is a lemon coming up! And it's a forced/wanted Muhahahaha New shocks and surprises and awaiting future chapters! So enjoy angel's innocent moment's wile you can! Muhahahaha

I do not own spirited away! Or any spirited away carries I only own the carries I made up like angel and Nuka and Jake and well... You get the point.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo------000000000000000---oooooooooooooooooo

Angel and two horsemen searched the woods.

"KARI! HALEY!" angel yelled the snow fell all around her and the cold bit her pretty face.

"Pardon me miss. Angel but don't you thin you should cover you're face?" Said one of the horsemen called Lucifer.

"I'm fine" angel snapped, as you know angel was not rude most of the time but for the past few weeks she had been sincely moody ( That's a hint! If you read about two chapters ago under 'snow bound wood' there was a hint there too.).

Angel's eyes caught the light of the moon and as did her hair. She was very cold and felt week. She needed to rest soon; she had been through lots of things this week and needed to sit down. To her surprise the area she was walking into had a familiar feeling to it.

A familiar person all wrapped up in a jacket stood in the distance looking over a bridge. Angel dashed toward the bridge, the horsemen smacked there horses and trotted after her.

The person angel recognized looked at her with loving eyes and smiled.

"Mother!" angel said sweetly.

"Oh dear! Nuka lives far far away! How did you get here?" chihiro asked looking at her cold daughter with a worried expression. "I knew I recognized this area! The bathhouse is right there!" angel said looking up at the snow covered building.

Chihiro laughed and smiled. The horsemen hit a patch of ice on the hill and came sliding down as fast as they could, luckily Haku stepped across the bridge the moment the slide began and held her had up making a barrier around angel and chihiro right before they hit them.

Lucifer and Dakota (the two horsemen) leaped from there steeds and looked at haku with wide eyes. Both chihiro and angel broke out into fits of laughter as haku just stood there with a 'Wow that's funny' smirk on his face.

"Well what are you three waiting for? Come inside before you freeze to death!" chihiro said grabbing angel's arm and leading them into the bath house. Haku followed silently.

Once they were in the bathhouse chihiro lead them to a room that looked like a living room.

The horsemen sat down. "What about our houses?" they asked "haku took them to the stable" chihiro said. Angel entered the room but froze a few feet away from the sofa. Everyone includeing nightsky who had settled himself in chihiros lap looked up as Angel fell over. "ANGEL!" chihiro yelled in shock, angel had fainted.

A few hours later angel awoke in the hospital wing to a smiling chihiro and a pissed off haku. " Hi sweetie!" chihiro said watching her slightly confused off-spring sit up. "What happened?" angel asked "Oh you body just had a reaction to you pregnancy" Haku said in a big time pissed off voice "WHAT!" angel barked. "Smooth KOHAKU REAL SMOOTH!" Chihiro said in an annoyed voice toward her husband. Nightsky and boh sat a few feet away enjoying the scene.

"How could you get yourself into this mess princess!" haku said calmly ignoring chihiro's 'shut up and let me do the talking glares'.

Angel was not sure what to say so she laid down and cried herself to sleep.

Chihiro grabbed haku by the ear and pulled him out of the room the turned back turned out the light and closed the down.


	15. Chapter 15: Daddy and depressin

(Otay peeps! It looks like angel has gotten herself into quite the crier lol get it a baby and crier sorry! Anyway this chapter is from angel's pov it's really sad and it also shows seen of lime no lemon. Sorry. And yes in this chapter you find out who the baby's father is and the baby will be born in the next chapter Enjoy peoples.)

**chapter 15: Depression and the mother to daughter talk.**

**I looked out the window into the bright new day; Melted snow fell onto the window sill making me jump because of the sudden noise. **

**Looking at the foot of my bed I seen charms and Nightsky looking up at me with huge cat eyes "Do you mind?" I murmured rolling over and pulling the blanket over my head. **

**Suddenly a knock and the door made me sit up in my bed with my legs covered I looked at my stomach witch would be huge in a mere week or so.**

"**Come in" I whimpered quietly in a sad voice. My mother entered the room.**

"**Hi sweetie how do you feel?" she asked softly. **

"**Like a bag of crap" I said clearly annoyed because of my damn hormones. **

"**It's amazing how your father can turn a nice person into an asshole like himself in a day or so" My mom said stiffing a laugh. **

**I smiled; I missed hearing my mother make fun of my father's normally cold attitude.**

**My mother seemed suddenly serious, I could tell whatever she was about to say was NOT to be made fun of with sarcasm (Oh please! All hail angel queen of sarcasm rolls eyes).**

"**Honey.. who is the baby's father.." Chihiro said in a cold-haku-like voice (She's been hanging around him to long.)**

**I bit my lip, I bit a little too hard and blood ran down and landed in my lap, "N-Nuka and j-Jake" I whimpered. "WHAT!" chihiro yelped in pure shock "H-honey that's not possible, it's either Jake or Nuka it can't be both!" chihiro said with wide eye. **

"**It's twins… one is from Jake… one is from Nuka." I spoke in a serious voice. "How do you know that?" chihiro asked slightly confused, "I can sense it..." I said looking up from my lap. **

"**Both you and you're father creep me out with this kind of crap" Chihiro said moving her seat slightly away from my bed. **

**Another knock at the door just pissed me off more (that rhymes).**

"**Come in…**if **you dare****" I mumbled the last part. **

**The door opened and one of the bath house workers stumbled in "P-p-pardon me miss. Angel but you father- I mean master haku ordered you stay here until y-you're offspring's birth." He said bowing his head "Oh and lady sen, yubaba asked me to tell you to go to her office it's urgent." He added then ran out. **

**Chihiro looked at me and smiled "I'm sorry sweetie I have to go, I'm sorry your father cut you're freedom off, but he only did it because he cares, after all you are his little princess" she said.**

**She left the room, I sighed. "How can I stay here and find the girls at the same time?" I asked myself. Dakota and Lucifer cam in and bowed "we heard your dad has pretty much grounded you so we'll keep up the search for the girls." said Dakota. **

"**Please… also look for Jake… I have to tell him the truth about what happened with Nuka when he kidnapped me 3 months ago." I begged. **

"**We will do our best." said Lucifer. **

**(Okay so we know poor jake is dead and that angel ofboulse sleep with both of them but how will she react when she finds out her ture love is gone and it was the man she cheated on him with that killed him? And how will the birth of both her kids go? Find out in chapter 16: The birth of two heroes.**


	16. Chapter 16: The brith of two heros

(YEAH! Angel is going to have her babies in this chappy angel also finds out about Jake's death , Poor woman she has to squeeze Two humans out of her body and take the pain of a broken heart, So anyway I'm just going to list what the kids look like now and what they'll look like later in the story.)

(Miwa's bio)

Name: Miwa (meaning harmony)

Age: I'll say with time

Looks: Long fiery red hair and long green eyes, soft pink lips. All together gorges.

Father: Nuka

(Kilo's bio)

name: Kiloa

age: same as miwa because they are twins

looks: long black hair, light red eyes.

Father: Jake

Note: I DO NOT OWN SPIRITED AWAY.

**Chapter 16: The birth of two heroes **

**Scroll one of the final generation: The birth**

**6 months after chapter 15: **

**Angel's cries of pure pain rang through the halls of the large bath house. Angel was in labor with the first of the two children that were to be born. It was not long ago she'd suffered twice the pain of child birth because of 3 words that stabbed her like a kunai blade straight in the heat 'Jake is dead' were Dakota's exact words to the poor single mother. That night she cried herself to sleep and even as she dreamed missed her love… she knew foolish childish cries would not revive her beloved. But yet tears escaped her eyes like adults who were trapped in a cave through out there childhood.**

**But now something else crossed her mind.**

**was on something else besides the pain in her heart, after almost 3 hours of labor she herd the cry of her first born child and for the first time in a long time let a soft smile cross her lips, the nurse came in hearing the racket and cleaned up the new born.**

**The nurse laid the baby in a crib next to angel's bed well she prepared the young woman for her second Child's birth, angel watched the new born with loving eyes and brain stormed names, by her looks she could tell the child was Jake's, "Kiloa" she wisped remerging Jake's dead grandmother his once adored's maiden name. **

**Angel's eyes widened as rushes of pain gushed through her body she could tell the next one was nuka's.**

**Hours passed and finally she gave birth to the last child. **

**Outside the room her parents, Nuka, Haley, Kari and angel's adopted brother from the human world jacamoka sat quietly shooting each other mixed emotion glares. **

**Haku was ticked at Nuka, chihiro was making sure her newly adopted son was behaving himself and Haley and Kari who where still getting over there brother's death were not surprised they were going to be ants, they knew angel and Jake were active in bed because when they were in the house the pair were always attached to each other. kissing and hugging and there brother touched angel's ass once but that was the last time that happened, Jake had that slap mark on his face for 8 weeks (lol poor guy). **

**Nuka was silent, he felt terrible about killing Jake. He would never purposely hurt angel like that, Even if she didn't even like him enough to say he was her friend her parents were old fashion and were planning to force angel to marry Nuka that spring, yubaba's assistant or not. **

**Even people who were not in the waiting room were thinking and hoping for a save delivery on both angel and her offspring's part. For once boh had something other then pie on his mind.**

**The door to the delivery room opened and everyone's heads turned, a smile crossed the nurse's face "I need the boyfriend of this lovely young lady please?" she said sweetly Nuka stood and walked in the room dodging glares from angel's father. **

**He looked over at the pretty woman he had loved since he was 12. she looked at him…she wasn't sad…she was confused and frightened. Nuka sat next to her and look deep in her eyes, he reached forward and touched her soft glowing face, angel whimpered and then wisped "**_Please don't hurt me_**" she was way past the 'tired' mark and making her way toward 'very tired'. **

**Nuka looked deep in her eyes, "I'm so sorry for all the pain I put you through… can you ever forgive me?" he said softly "**_N-Name one time I haven't_**" she replied, **

"**I still love you angel-kun" he said moving her bangs away from her pretty face.**

"_I-I-I I love y-you to_**" she wisped softly to him just load enough for him to hear.**

"**Even after what I did to Jake?" Nuka reminded her.**

"_You were under yubaba's spell Nuka; there was nothing you could have done_**"**

"**Even after… I cheated" he said not proud of what he had done in the lest bit. **

"_That's something…I can trust you wont do again..Right_?**" **

"**I promise I'll never do it again…" he said, he really meant it.**

**Angel yawned and smiled "**_I trust you_**"**

**The nurse carried the children in. Angel showed Nuka the one from him and he seemed very pleased.**

"**Any name Ideas?" Nuka asked his fiancé. **

"_She looks like a miwa to me" _**angel exclaimed gently stroking the child's pale little face, she looked at the child from Jake and sighed. **

"**What's wrong angie-kun" nuka asked her.**

"**It's Kiloa I feel bad that she'll never meet her real father" angel said, Nuka looked guilty "You can just tell her about him" he suggested trying his best to hide his feelings. **

**Angel kissed nuka on the cheek and stroked his hair, "**_I'm sleepy m'love, would you ask the nurse to take the babies to the nursery wile I rest_**?" angel asked. **

"**Anything for you, angel-kun"**

**(Well, that was…something OMG SHE STILL LOVES THAT EVIL BEING Oh well lady-love hits the weariest peeps in the weariest of ways! Review peas!)**


	17. Chapter 17: Angel's finnally

Omg I am soooo sorry I haven't updated in soooo long! I lost my internet connection and I had no where else to use document word! Miwa and Kilo are ten years old so it's been almost eleven years since Jake was killed and 13 since sanity and Destined where killed..

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**THUD**

"OUCH! GRANNY CHIHIRO! KILOA HIT ME!"

**THUD**

"Grandpa Haku! Miwa slapped me and I didn't even do anything!"

Charms tossed her paws up in the air in defeat "I CAN'T GET ANY NAPPING TIME WHEN EVIL CHILDREN RUNAROUD LIKE MAD PEOPLE!" She cried.

Chihiro looked up from her crossword puzzle and rolled her eyes.

**THUD**

Haku sighed "I don't know how Angel puts up with those kids on a daily bases". He rose from his seat and walked up the stairs of his part of the bathhouse.

"Children what on earth are you-" Haku stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw both of his granddaughters sitting with bloody noses and bad bruises. He sighed "I swear… you're mother must think I beat you two."

**Meanwhile **

"Angel! Slow down! I can't keep up!" Kalea cried. She wore a red jacket and a red blood stained mask shaped like a deer's head.

Angel was whipping thought the dark tunnels like it was a Sunday stroll. Her pitch black dress and her white phantom mask shone like the snow in December under the moonlight.

"She's right!" Nuka agreed, he was in panther forum "This Mission takes sleuth and if you're moving too fast you start to bump into things!".

"I'm fine!" angel barked "I'm not bumping into anything yet am I?"

Suddenly a barrier was put around the part of woods angel was in, Nuka and Kalea where too far behind.

"ANGEL!" They both said at the same time.

Angel froze. The darkness around her began to close in on her and soon Nuka and Kalea couldn't see her.

She let out a horrifying scream and the darkness faded.

"ANGEL NO!"

Angel lay dead in a puddle of her own blood.


	18. Chapter 18: Life Isn't Fair

….

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Miwa yawed, her eyes sparkled and Kilo sleepily rubbed her eyes. "Good night girls…" Chihiro turned out the lights "Grandma…When will mother return?" Miwa looked at her grandmother. "I'm sure she'll be home soon…I love you children" Chihiro cooed. Miwa's tiny eyes closed as she lay down in her soft bed as did Kilo's.

Chihiro stood in the hall and Haku came up the stairs.

"Any news dear?" Chihiro looked at haku hopefully.

He shook his head, "Go to bed…maybe we'll hear something tomorrow.." he stroked the side of chihiros face then continued down the hall toward the study.

Chihiro looked out the window in the hallway.

Angel had never done this before… She had always checked up and made sure her children went getting into trouble or torturing yubaba or doing something stupid like miwa's father always had.

Chihiro sighed_ 'Please come home soon sweetie… I'm starting to worry' _she thought glancing at angel's bedroom door next to the twin's.

……………………………………………………………………………

The next morning was normal except for the fact the twin's mother had not returned!

While Miwa and Kilo enjoyed their breakfasts somebody came to the bathhouse door pounding.

Chihiro opened the door.

Kalea and Nuka stumbled In with their heads hung.

"Where is angel?"

"She's…Gone…"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GONE"

Haku heard chihiro raise her voice and quickly walked in the room. Chihiro gave Nuka a glare "Where is my baby?".

"SHES DEAD!" Kalea screamed.

Miwa and Kilo hobbled in to see what all the yelling was about.

"ANGEL IS DEAD AND THERES NOTHING WE CAN DO!"

Miwa and Kilo where shocked at first but then began to cry. Their loved mama was gone?!? It just wasn't fair! Nuka embraced both children and chihiro almost fell over.

"Ho-How? WHY? Who?" Chihiros eyes welled up with tears. Haku held back his pain, he was afraid if Miwa and Kilo seen him cry they would feel even more scared then they probably already where.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

….Review please… I do not own spirited away.


	19. Chapter 19: Room to grow

**This is my finnal chapter... I've had a good run and I'm ready to toss in the towel... I may do other stories but i think i'm finished with the spirited away fics... My next fic is a Neopets fic... Then perhaps a Naruto or Bleach fic... I don't think I'll be writing much longer becuase i think i'm going to start getting ready to write books and try and get them published...**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 19: Room to grow...**

**A seed in a stuffy garden will never sprout into a beautiful and full plant... Nuka sighed as he helped Miwa stuff the last of her clothing into a large baby blue backpack and watched as she dashed to join her sister Kilo who was getting ready to be picked up by the Spirit world's Adoption Center's Agents... **

**He was giving the girls up so they could be transported and live a normal life in the human world with their memories erased and their names changed...**

**Nuka could feel the tears in his eyes as his baby girls waved from the back of the floating truck... **

**He'd convinced himself that he wasn't just getting rid of them... He was giving his beloved offspring a chance at a normal mortal life... **

**The spell would be broken the moment they needed a shoulder to cry on or if they every truly needed their loved ones... They would instantly remember Nuka, Haku, Chihiro, Kalea and Angel be she dead or alive and begin to search for a way back...**

**"Take your wings and fly my loves... Like white and pretty morning Doves... Fly home to daddy he'll be waiting here... To great you with great love and cheer..." Nuka smiled as the poem that his father said the day he and his adopted sister left...**

**In a instant the wagon was gone and nuka stood looking at the sky... **

**The click of shoes against the pavement made Nuka look behind him... **

**Haku smiled "It's a beautiful and peaceful day.." he walked up beside Nuka and looked at the sky... **

**Nuka nodded... **

**Haku smiled "The girls get all packed up and on the go?" he asked...**

**Nuka nodded... **

**Haku was silent for a moment.. he looked at Nuka... "You did the right thing nuka..."**

**Nuka smiled "I gave my gorges roses room to grow..." He turned and went inside...**

**The End**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**I thought i did pretty well on this chapter... I'm sad to end the series with poor Angel dieing and the kids being given away... I think nuka did whats best by giving them a shot at a normal life... But anyway... R+R I DON'T OWN SPIRITED AWAY... **


End file.
